


uniforms

by liddie



Series: kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Uniforms, businessmen Lotor and Shiro, mcdonalds worker Lance, poor Lotor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: day 16: uniforms





	uniforms

**Author's Note:**

> at 3am a very drunk Shiro decides he needs a burger and it's Lotor's job to make that happen. 
> 
> thank you, Lina, for helping me with this idea and putting up with me sending parts of it to you and just crying in general 😂😂😂 you are a hero!  
I'm sorry for this pfff

At the sound of the door opening Lance looks up from the game he’s been playing on his phone. A pair of handsome men approach the counter, one standing tall with his head held high while the other struggles to stay upright. They both wear button-up shirts and dark slacks, although the one that is clearly drunk has three of his shirt buttons undone and his appearance is overall disheveled. 

Before Lance can greet them the taller of the two gestures toward the counter, clearly irritated. “There, see! There are burgers on the menu, just as I’ve told you. Just as they’ve _ been _ on the menu for over fifty years.” The drunk man looks like he might cry out of joy at seeing the large picture of a BigMac illuminated by a backlight. “Now order your burger so we can go _ home _.” 

Opening his mouth the drunk man pauses. The flush of alcohol across his cheeks is vibrant and only enhances his beauty, his grey eyes wide and his white hair partially slicked back. The other man taps his foot impatiently, his long hair pulled back into a high ponytail and his features sharp, like some kind of Gucci model. “Shiro!”

Lance will be jerking off to the memory of these two for days.

“Welcome to McDonald’s,” Lance says belatedly, straightening up. He wishes he would have ironed the wrinkles from his striped shirt before coming in today. “What can I get you this evening..er.. early morning?”

Dark eyes swing toward him and the taller man raises an eyebrow. “Who are you?”

Confused, Lance points to himself. “Who am I?”

“Yes,” The man snaps. His companion sways unsteadily beside him, leaning forward to rest his hands on the counter as he smiles cutely at Lance.

Lance looks down at his ugly striped uniform and the name tag that proudly announces his name in all capitals beside the iconic M. “I.. I work here?”

“You work here?”

Lance is thoroughly confused and his answer comes out unsure. “Yes?”

“You are too cute to work here and wear this horrible uniform. What do you get paid?” The man’s demanding question confuses Lance even more. He opens his mouth to ramble about minimum wage and this being an honest job but the beautiful man huffs. “I would pay you more than triple your hourly wage just to carry around my shopping bags. You are wasted here.”

Lance isn’t sure what to say to that. Thank you? And also, did he just get a job offer from someone in the mafia and his drunk bodyguard?

“I’ve got to pee,” the other man says suddenly, pointing with both hands. “Where is..?”

“Right down this hall,” Lance says, pointing beside them. “The door on the left,” he adds, just in case.

“Thanks, Lance!” 

The beauty with the scowl narrows his eyes. “You two know each other?”

“I’m wearing a name tag,” Lance says hesitantly.

“He’s wearing a name tag,” Shiro echoes and they turn to see him sorting the ketchup and mustard packets that have gotten mixed up by the drink station. “Get some glasses, Lotor.”

The beauty stomps over and tugs Shiro away from his task, ignoring the protests and shoving him down the hall toward the toilets. “Hurry up! We need to order your burger and get the hell out of here. Zethrid is waiting!”

A few moments later Lotor returns to the counter, frazzled but taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He mumbles about imbeciles before turning his attention back to Lance, who straightens up instinctively. “I am sorry about all of this.”

“You mean for your attitude or for your adorably drunk but well-mannered bodyguard?”  
  
The man’s eye twitches. “Boyfriend. And both.” He flicks his eyes up to the menu. “Please tell me you have hamburgers available.”

“We do.” Lance nods, trying not to smile. “This _ is _ a McDonald’s, sir. We’ve had hamburgers for over fifty years.”

Lotor smirks. They hear the toilet flush once, then again a few seconds later. Lotor sighs heavily when it happens a third time. “Excuse me a moment.”

Lance laughs as he leans his hands on the counter to try and see down the hall. His coworker comes up to ask if everything is okay and Lance gives a brief version of the story, the tired man shaking his head and mumbling about going out back for a smoke break before disappearing.

When Shiro and Lotor reappear a moment later. Lance realizes that this is the most excitement he’s had on the late shift in.. forever.. “Have you decided on what you'd like to order?” He asks Shiro directly to get his attention.

The drunken man nods, swaying slightly. Lotor reaches out to steady him with a slim hand. Looking Lance dead in the eye Shiro opens his mouth. “I'd like a beeschurger.”

There’s silence for about three seconds before Lance breaks into a laugh, Shiro quickly following and Lotor standing there watching them as if they are a pair of aliens. After what seems like a good three minutes Lance wipes the tears from his cheeks and turns his gaze to Lotor, who’s eye is twitching again.

Lotor places a hand on Shiro’s back and asks him to please, _ please _ order his food. Surprisingly Shiro does, ordering three BigMacs, two large drinks, three medium fries and one small, two cheeseburgers, a hamburger Happy Meal and a fifty piece chicken McNugget. And two apple pies. Lance repeats the order back to Shiro and he nods at everything, his slightly unfocused eyes dropping to Lance’s mouth.

Licking his lips Lance rattles off their total and Lotor hands him a platinum credit card, Lance reaching around awkwardly to slide it into the machine right in front of Lotor. Shiro wanders over to the counter with the ketchup and mustard packets while they finish up, humming a song from the Disney Hercules movie.

“What time do you finish your shift?”

Lance looks up at Lotor as he hands him a receipt, eyes flicking to the clock. “Fifteen minutes.”

Humming to himself Lotor watches Lance prepare Shiro’s Happy Meal and get the fries. Lance can feel the heat of his gaze and he flushes, pausing to pinch his arm and make sure this isn’t all some crazy dream. Once the food is finished he packs it all up with care, carrying the bags to the counter.

Shiro has wandered back over and is leaning against the counter, eyes fixed on Lance. “Here we go,” Lance says, pushing the bags toward them. “I checked it over twice so you should be good.”

“It’d be better if we could take you home.” Lotor is watching Lance flush, Shiro leaning a little closer.  
  
“Come home with us?” He asks, giving Lance his best drunk puppy eyes. It’s embarrassingly cute.

Lance leans in a little as well, smiling at Shiro. “And what? Help you eat all this food?”

Looking down at the bags Shiro hesitates before replying. “I mean, I guess I could share. But I’d like to share _ you _ .”

“You’re drunk, Shiro,” Lance chuckles, patting his shoulder. “You should eat and then get some sleep.”

“Sleep with _ you_,” Shiro stresses, reaching into the bag to grab a fry.

“Your boyfriend is standing right there,” Lance points out, his cheeks turning pink.

Shiro smiles and straightens up, popping the fry into his mouth. “I know. It was _ his _ idea.”

Lance’s eyes widen and they shift to Lotor. Rolling his eyes Lotor folds his arms over his chest. “You act like you’ve never heard of a one-night stand.”

“Or two nights,” Shiro adds hopefully, reaching into the bag for a burger. Lotor slaps his hand.

“This is crazy,” Lance laughs, pushing away from the counter. His heartbeat is speeding up, his stomach flipping in excitement. “I can’t go home with you guys. I don’t even know you.”

“Is that not how anonymous sex works?” Lotor shrugs and motions for Shiro to grab the food. “We aren’t going to force you, of course. But it would please me greatly to have you in our bed tonight. Shiro will sober up once he eats and then his appetite is.. nearly insatiable.”

Lance glances over to see Shiro trying to sexily eat a fry.

“Fuck,” Lance swears quietly, raking a hand through his hair. “Okay, okay. Yeah, I’ll go home with you. Wait, you’re not serial killers, are you?”

Lotor shakes his head. “Shiro faints at the sight of blood and I’d rather not ruin good clothing.”

“Good enough,” Lance laughs, looking at the clock. “Okay, let me go clock out and get my bag.” When Lotor nods Lance hurries into the back. He tells his coworkers coming in for the next shift that he has a ride and ducks out quickly, walking over to Lotor.

The beautiful man gives Lance’s uniform a once-over and turns his nose up. “That hideous uniform will look much better on my floor.”

They approach a large black SUV and the window rolls down, the woman driving it looking like she could snap Lance in half with one hand. “About damn time. What’d you do, buy out the place?”

“So it would seem.” Lotor watches Shiro scramble into the backseat.

The woman driver looks at a hesitant Lance. “Who’s the twink?”

“Lance,” Shiro says helpfully as Lance climbs into the seat beside him. He reaches out and squeezes Lance’s butt, the younger man yelping. “He’s wearing a name tag.”

Shutting the door Lotor massages his temples. “Drive, Zethrid. Before Shiro gets any more cravings.” 

“Whatever you say, boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
